Night
by Red-hot crown
Summary: What would happen if Suzaku stayed the night?


Suzaku begins his studies at Ashford Academy and faces the disdain of British students. Some mocked him, mocked him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Some were afraid of him, because they still thought he killed Prince Clovis, even though it was zero. Some tried to get in touch with him and get to know him better. But there is one person who does not belong to the above — Lelouch Lamperouge, just hiding under a very specific mask zero. He had no need to mock him or fear him. And even more so, get to know him better. He already knows about it almost everything that could be, because he is his best friend of childhood (Approx. Author: well, they are all friends first...). However, he was very surprised to learn that Suzaku would go to the school where the British study, especially at this time.

Morning has come. The sun was already shining brightly, illuminating the whole azure sky and the earth. Some students approached the Academy, while others were already sitting in their class waiting for the lesson to begin.

Suzaku took out his textbooks, placing them on a wooden desk. Lelouch sat in front of him, fixing his gaze out the window. Classmates all time were whispering, discussing Kururugi.

— What's eleven doing here? — was heard angry voices from classmates.

— He was suspected of killing Prince Clovis.

— But they say the charges were false.

— He's still a little suspicious.

— You don't think he's a terrorist? — Kallen, hearing this, looked at Suzaku with a guilty look and a hint of sadness.

— Of course, not. He was checked.

— Eleven... — said Nina in a timid voice.

— He's a British salaried, — Rival said, folding his arms.

— But it's the same thing.

— Don't be afraid of him. If we talk to him, we'll know what he's like, — Shirley said encouragingly. She wanted to approach Suzaku, but rival stopped her by taking her hand.

— Your usual desire to be friendly is out of place.

Lelouch got up from his seat and headed out of the classroom, but stopped, pulling up his school jacket collar, and then walked on. Of course, Suzaku immediately understood the gesture.

The green-eyed man climbed to the roof of Ashford Academy. As he thought, there was Lelouch. The black-haired man stood next to the partition, his hands resting on it. He turned around when Suzaku walked over to him.

It's been 7 years since we used that signal, — Lelouch repeated the movement once more.

— Let's talk on the roof, right? — said Suzaku, coming even closer, and also put his hands on the partition.

— Yeah.

— I'm glad you're okay, — Kururugi smiled.

— Because of you. Don't you protect me then... — said fioletovogo, remembering what happened in Shinjuku.

— I'm paying you back seven years ago.

Lelouch's expression immediately changed.

— What about the girl who was in the capsule? — Suzaku asked, quickly changing the subject.

— We split up when the shooting started, — he lied, answering. — Shouldn't you know more about her?

— No. It seems that only the Imperial guard knew anything about her.

— Clearly.

— By the way, I used to call you "Lelouch"?

— My real identity is dead everywhere. Now I'm called Lelouch Lamperouge.

— Well, — Suzaku said with a sigh.

— And you?.. What happened to your Tribunal? And why did you enter this Academy? Lelouch began to ask questions.

— About the Academy it was also a surprise for me. Besides, I had no idea you were studying here. Someone else arranged for me to do the proper research. They just said a seventeen-year-old should be in school.

— Well, that makes sense. Why don't you come over after class? Nannally will be glad to see you, so no rejection.

— Then why did you have to ask? Suzaku smiled warmly.

— That's right, — said Lelouch, grinning. — But we'd better get to class now, — he said, heading for the door.

— Yeah, — Suzaku said, and followed Lulu.

The day passed without much adventure. Also the street was quiet, only could hear the rustle of green leaves and blowing in the evening breeze that shook the branches of trees.

Lelouch led Suzaku to the student Council building where he lived with his younger sister. Inside there was no one there, so they had to wait a bit sayoko and Nunnally.

The black-Haired man sat at the table in still in school uniform while Suzaku was in the other room. Suddenly the door opened and sister Lulu's pleasant girlish voice was heard.

I came back, the brother, — in walked sayoko, Nunnally. The girl was in her wheelchair. She was wearing a white blouse and a pink school sundress with a red tie. Saeko, standing behind her, was wearing a gray blouse and a white dress, and on her head was a cap of the same color.

— Welcome back, Nannali, Saeko-san, — he rose from his chair. — I have a present for you.

— What is it?

Saeko looked at Lelouch in surprise as he put his finger to his lips. Then he beckoned, and Suzaku came out of the room opposite him. The green-eyed man approached Nannally and glanced at Lulu. After receiving a nod of approval, he knelt down and took Nannally's hand in both of his. She knew at once it was him, being blind.

— This hand... — Nannally touched his hand with her other hand. — Thank God. I believed that everything would be okay, — she spoke it, wiping the hot tears of happiness on my face and they rolled down his cheeks, falling on the clothes, the seat and the floor.

— Long time no see, Nannally, — Suzaku said, a charming smile on his face.

Several minutes passed. The three of them sat at a table with a vase of flowers, food on plates, and tea things. Nannally had already changed into a long green and white nightgown that covered her pale legs to the feet and her hands to the wrists.

— You're staying the night, Suzaku? — asked Nunnally.

— Suzaku is studying at this Academy now, and you can visit him at any time, — Lelouch answered for his friend.

— Really?

— I have a service, so it won't work in any. As for today, I'll stay.

— That's good ... so you're still in the army? — the fair-haired woman asked.

— All right. I've been assigned to the corps of engineers, so it's not dangerous.

— Clearly. Corps of engineers, right?.. — Lelouch stood up and picked up the snow-white teapot.

— Wait, I'll help, — Suzaku said, jumping up.

— Sit. It 7 years ago guests we were, and now you're our guest. You've been soft since then, — Lulu grinned.

— A you became much harsher, — having finished this phrase, Suzaku sat back.

— Exactly, — said the owner of the amethyst eyes, going with the kettle to the kitchen, which was not far from the dining room where they were sitting.

When Lelouch came into the kitchen, he saw C.C. in a white and black robe, leaning against the nightstand next to the stove.

— Didn't I tell you you weren't allowed out of my room? — he said, looking at her with displeasure.

— This man is an Imperial soldier who was in Shinjuku. Letting him stay overnight here is like being killed right away. You think that's wise? — said selenourea, hands folded on his chest and haired condemning look.

— Don't worry about him. He... — Lelouch put the kettle on a low table in the middle of the kitchen, and C.C. looked at him inquiringly. — He's my friend

It was quite late. In the dark sky already scattered sparkling stars, and the full moon, which replaced the sun, lit up all around its mesmerizing light. The guys had fun over a Cup of tea, talking about different things. Now it is time was to go to bed, so, Nunnally came Sayoko.

— It's time for bed, ledy Nannally, — she said, coming to them.

— Yes, — Nannally said as Saeko carried her to the door in the wheelchair she was sitting on.

— You, incidentally, too strongly not linger, — caring tone told Saeko guys, all also sitting at the table.

— Well. Good night, — said Lelouch.

— Good night, — said Suzaku.

They left, saying good night to them too, and the guys looked at each other until one of them broke the silence.

— Since you're staying with us, you can sleep in my bed, — Lelouch said, standing up.

— And you? — Suzaku asked.

— I'm on the floor

— Maybe... — the green—eyed man began to speak, but Lelouch interrupted him.

— I told you before, you're our guest, — he said as if he had cut it off.

— Besides, this is not the first time I've had this pizza meal, — the black-haired man finished to himself.

— OK, let's go, — deciding to give up and standing up, said Suzaku.

Much to Lelouch's surprise, when they entered his room there were neither C.C. nor boxes of pizza.

The black-Haired man touched the cabinet handle. Opening it, he took out two men's pajamas and handed one to Suzaku. Pajamas, which remained in the hands of Lulu consisted of a silk blue shirt and gray pants, and other jackets and pants of white color.

Lelouch was already putting a blue sweater on his skinny body while Suzaku was in a stupor and looking at him, holding his pajamas in his hands. When the black-haired man had changed, he looked at the green-eyed man.

— Why aren't you changing? — he asked.

— No, nothing, — Suzaku said quickly, and began to change.

When they both changed, as they had agreed, Suzaku lay down on the bed and Lulu settled on the floor.

It's been hours, but none of the two of them have fallen asleep. Lelouch, already accustomed to sleeping on the floor, just stared at the wall opposite him, and Suzaku tried to sleep, but it had turned out badly, he tossed and turned endlessly. The room was lit by moonlight coming through the open window, decorated with pearl-colored curtains fluttering in the wind.

— Lelouch, are you asleep? — broke the silence Suzaku.

— No. And you?

— Also there is no... Can, you going to lie down on bed?

— I've said it a hundred times, — Lelouch began, but when he heard footsteps approaching him, he stopped.

— ... To me on the bed, — Suzaku grinned and pulled Lelouch's hand to stand up.

— Wh-what are you doing? — Lamperouge said in surprise, blushing slightly as the green-eyed man pushed Him lightly onto the bed.

— Well, you'd be stubborn not to lie on the bed.

— What you say, — on the face of Lelouch appeared a smirk.

When the green-eyed man pinned to the bed fioletovogo, not allowing him to get up, he accidentally stood on someone's green hair, but he doesn't notice. Of course, C.C. — the owner of this hair. She looked at it all, eating her favorite pizza.

— Idiots, — she thought, continuing her work.

Suddenly Suzaku touched his lips to Lelouch's, bending down to him and holding his head. The black-haired man kissed back. Lelouch tugged on her hand and began gently stroking Suzaku's neck, and one around his waist. Soon filmograpy moved lower, exploring every inch of my body Kururugi...

— Really, idiots, — looking at that moment from under the bed and seeing a beautiful view from the bottom up, opened her extensive review on taut ass Suzaku (Approx. Author: Oh, such a kick disappears), noted the green — haired woman already aloud, but the guys did not hear her, they were attracted by something else-a kiss... A kiss that serves as a substitute for three words... A kiss that you do not want to interrupt, enjoying it every second. Kiss — the fruit of a strong, important sense, without which you can not live long without oxygen. The name of this feeling is love.


End file.
